Do you dare?
by Krein Styrv
Summary: Kai and Ray get sucked into a gameshow, named 'Do You Dare' where they have to do super dangerous things. 2 OCs in story, but only as the hosts. Kai's a bit OOC. This is my very first fic... Yay me!T rated part might come later. Ignore the hyphens.
1. Do you dare?

I don't own Beyblade, or anything in it, or the tree that Ray sleeps in. But I do own Biscuit, Pepper and 'Do You Dare?'

The beginning sucks, I know.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--Kai and Tyson are in the middle of a beybattle, when suddenly, Kai disappears.

--Ray was sleeping in a tree when suddenly, he disappeared.

-Both of them reappear on a stage, with four video cameras pointing at them. "What the… Where…" Ray completely clueless. Kai is equally dumbstruck. Ray turns around and gets a shock, when he sees Kai standing there with his mouth hanging open, looking nothing but dopey. Ray's clueless face slowly turns into a grin. Then he smirks. "Careful, or a mosquito will fly in!" he told Kai. Kai's clueless face turns into his normal blank and expressionless look. "Y-…" Kai can't finish, because at that moment, a girl with black hair and a blue fringe appeared on the stage along with them. She wore a black long-sleeved T-shirt that ended around her midriff and jeans.

-The girl smiled at the cameras and shook her hair out of her face. Then she flicked her wrist to reveal a microphone. "Hello, and welcome to 'Do you dare?', I'm your host, Biscuit!" she announced. A crowd that Ray and Kai never noticed before cheered. Then she walked over to Kai and Ray. "This is Kai, from Russia! And Ray, from China, just like me!" she winked.

-"Also," she continued, "meet my co-host for this week, Pepper!" A teenaged boy also appeared on the stage. "Yo, everyone!" he yelled into his microphone, as a loud screaming erupted from the audience (obviously the girls).

-"Huh, Biscuit and Pepper? It sounds so wrong. 'Ray and Biscuit' would be better." Ray thought, staring at Biscuit. Kai was thinking along the same lines, but he preferred 'Kai and Biscuit'.

-"Okay, everyone, let's get on to the show!" Biscuit and Pepper yelled in unison. A resounding cheer filled the room. "Now, this week on 'Do you dare', these two handsome guys will drive a car which has no steering wheel; go bungee-jumping with a sewing thread and… I won't go on, now!" Biscuit said. The crowd boo-ed. "But they'll win five-thousand dollars, you know!" added Pepper. The crowd cheered.

-Then in unison (again), they shouted, "Only if they dare!" The cheers got louder.

-Ray and Kai groaned (in unison), "A game show?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahahahaha….. A strange ending, I know. I'll update as soon as my bro stops hogging the compy... and once I get about… 5 reviews, fair?

Signed, Kou


	2. Do you still dare?

-Muahahahahahaha…...I'm nice, aren't I? I'm updating after 3 reviews, instead of 5.

Also, just some answers to distribute to the nice people who did review…

**--Crazy-An-Lovin-It:-----Thank you! So nice to know that. This is awesome! You have hyphens in your pen name! **

**--Random idiot:-----Yes, I must say I'm very talented in writing, aren't I?**

**--chi no hana:-----Of course it's funny! And I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but there isn't really a pairing… Or at least, I haven't thought of one yet.**

Once again, I'd like to note that I do not own Beyblade, or anything within it. But I do own Biscuit, Pepper and 'Do You Dare?'

Also, excuse my obssessiveness of hyphens. I'm only saying this once.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-So, from the last time we stopped, Kai and Ray were groaning in unison, because they were on a game show that could easily send them to heaven. Or maybe hell… I don't know.

-"So, does everyone know how to play this game?" Biscuit asked the crowd. "Yeah!" they yelled back. (Must be nice to have such an enthusiastic crowd. Did I mention the crowd was a crowd of sadistics who loved to see people die? Maybe not.)

-"But it seems that these two participants don't! Judging from their ultra blur looks, of course," said Pepper. Ray and Kai could stand it no more; they lunged at Pepper, knocking him down. Well, almost. Pepper had sidestepped at the last moment, causing Ray and Kai to crash into each other, with Ray on top of Kai, Because Ray just happened to Lunge a bit later than Kai.

-"Get the fuck off me!" roared Kai. He tackled Ray, who scrambled up and away. "Oi, this game show is supposed to kill you; you're not supposed to kill each other!" Biscuit called over at them. The crowd of sadistics laughed.

-"Okay, so anyway, this game show lasts five days, from Monday, till Friday! Today is Monday, so their challenges for today are… Wait! I forgot! The new system, remember?" Biscuit asked Pepper worriedly, "Cos' I, for one, can't remember it!"

-Pepper grinned and brandished a piece of paper. "Here's the list," he said. "Oh, yeah! This is how it works," exclaimed Biscuit, "they have to choose four things from each side of the paper. One side will be the type that will make you die, literally, or hurt like hell, and the other side will make you die of embarrassment."

-"Wait, how many people have died in this game show?" asked Ray, he was definitely beginning to worry. He was certain that everyone on this show was a psycho now.

-An evil grin formed on Biscuit's face. "Oh, 3 groups have died, and the rest aren't living anymore!" she replied.

-"Ohmigod!" Ray screamed, and ran around the stage, trying to find a way out. Kai did the same, just minus the screaming. "Did we mention that the list has some challenges that aren't too dangerous?" Pepper asks. "Oh, yeah? Tell us the least dangerous challenge," growls Kai.

-"Let's see..." says Biscuit, now perched on Pepper's shoulders, reading over his head. "Least dangerous would be…maybe the one that says 'Run head first into a wall' or maybe 'Jump on a glass table', cos' then maybe you can slow down before you hit the wall, or maybe you're so light that the glass table won't break."

-"Oi, don't give them ideas!" yells Pepper, and the audience laughs (again). "Well, it's up to you to choose," says Biscuit. "You have ten minutes to choose, four challenges from each side, okay?"

-"Wait, how do we get out of this game show?" asks Ray. "Eh? Oh, simple, I get you out. I'm the one who makes things appear and disappear!" Biscuit smiles.

-Both Kai's and Ray's jaws drop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I have absolutely no idea what to make them do, although I already have the list ready made. Tell you what, I'll let the you pick, okay? The list is coming next, after a short break.

Imagine a stupid commercial

The list of things that will hurt like hell or kill you:

-**1. Driving a car with no steering wheel.**

**-2. Bungee-jumping with a sewing thread.**

**-3. Swimming in a reef of sharks and skin tearing underwater cactuses.**

**-4. Run though a fire wearing nothing but underwear.**

**-5. Ride a skateboard down a (vertical) wall of 2 levels high.**

**-6. Hang from a revolving ceiling fan going at full speed.**

**-7. Climb up an empty bookshelf that is 15 ft high.**

**-8. Jump on a glass table**

**-9. Run head-first into a wall.**

**-10. Have lobsters pinch your fingers, crabs pinch your toes, topped off with a beehive on you head.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The list of thing that will make you die of embarrassment:

**-11. Snog one of the same sex in public. (If you're straight)**

**-12. Pose nude**

**-13. Fuck with one of the same sex**

**-14. Buy lot of things at a supermarket, then find out you have no money.**

**-15. Go in a frilly dress and tell everyone you see that you are a boy.**

**-16. Go to a shopping centre in Speedos.**

**-17. Trip and fall with every step you take.**

**-18. Have an unrestricted ahem period. (For guys)**

**-19. Streak in an Old Folks' Home.**

**-20. Hit on a (married) person at least 30 years older than you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And so… That's the list. Pls remember to vote in your reviews. Just put the number of which you want them to do in the reviews, and please put only four from each list. So that's a total of… 64? Or maybe… 2? Ah, well. For those who can count, just put the correct number in.

_Just a note: The first one on the list is compulsory._

Signed, Kou


	3. Start!

---So now, the lucky numbers chosen are: 1, 4, 5, 7 and 11, 15, 16, 20

Note: I don't own anything in this story except for Biscuit and Pepper and the stage. And the crowd.

Also, great thanks to **KojisGirlfriend42 **and **Crazy-An-Lovin-It **for reviewing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-"Okay, first up, you must drive a car with no steering wheel. So… Who's the brave boy, eh?" Biscuit asked, grinning.

-"Kai is." Ray said the same time Kai pointed at Ray.

-"Oh, come now. It'll be fun." Pepper teased.

--Then Kai lost it. He roared and lunged at Pepper. Once again, the oh-so-slick Pepper stepped out of the way. But too late.

--Kai found himself lying on the floor, half on Pepper. -"Sweet revenge, finally," he murmured, whacking Pepper all over. But he forgot one thing.

--Pepper swung his left leg up, hitting Kai in his groin. –"Ah, God!" Kai yelled, "That hurt!" he said before he passed out.

--"Hell, he fainted. Looks like Ray has to do it now." –"Hell no!" Ray shouted as he ran away.

--"You do the honors," Pepper told Biscuit. "Nnn," she replied as she closed her eyes in silent concentration. The crowd of sadistics cheered. –"Shut up!" Pepper yelled at them.

--Suddenly, Ray felt the strange feeling he had felt when he was teleported out of the tree. –"Hell no!" he yelled. "Hell yes!" Biscuit, Pepper and the crowd cried in unison.

--Ray found himself in a car. Luckily, it had a steering wheel. But he had no drivers' license. But at least it still had a steering wheel. Ray couldn't contain himself. –"Ha haa! There's a steering wheel!" he smirked.

--But his smirk didn't stay there, oh, no. Once Pepper heard that there actually was a steering wheel, he immediately made it disappear.

--"Bastard!" Ray yelled at Pepper. –"Whatever," Pepper shrugged.

--"Okay, gentlemen, start your engines!" Biscuit shouted. Ray looked around in surprise. On his left, he saw Pepper with a fierce looking black Ferrari (sp?). Ray looked down and up and saw that he was in a clunky old Beetle. With no steering wheel.

--"Wait! How does this work! Why must I race?" Ray asked. –"If you don't win, then you must go for another round against me. Did I mention that we will race down the mountain called Hairpin Hill. It's named that because of all the hairpins turns on the roads. First one to Biscuit wins some… Er… Stuff," Pepper said.

-"What kind of stuff?" Ray asked. "Oh, really nice stuff. Coming from her. From anyone else won't be good." Pepper smirked, glancing over a Biscuit, who yelled, -"I did not agree to this!"

-"But you said that you'll give it to him if he wins. It's only fair if I get it if I win."

--"Huh." Biscuit said as Pepper started his engine.

* * *

Yay! Cliffie! So sorry for such a short chappie, but I had to help my bro write a story, you know, because I'm a born talented story writer. I promise that I'll update it soon. I hope.

Signed, Kou On.


	4. Confusion

-- Yes! I thank everyone who reviewed so much! Even if there were only 2... ;.; That just means that more people have to read and review! Yes, and I have more replies to put in. Want your name here? Review, dammit!

**Tatitails410 : **_Wow! Someone else found this story! Cool! (I'm sure there are others. So to the others, it doesn't hurt to review.) Don't worry, I won't kill poor Ray... Now I'm wondering if I should have chosen Tyson and Max for this story instead... Since I hate them. Anyways, anime/cartoon/manga characters never seem to die. So, no worries!_

**Elves-Ate-My-Ramen: **_Yes, now this story is up! I'm so proud of myself. Ray will probably live (see reason in above reply) and Kai... having children is a disturbing thought. So now, I'm wondering why elves want to eat your ramen. Sure, ramen is nice, but if you ask me, soba is nicer.

* * *

_

Please, people, read and review, all my stories, please?

* * *

-"Wait! You guys can't be serious!" Ray wailed, "I could never drive a car without a steering wheel!"

-"We know," Biscuit and Pepper replied in unison, "That's why we make you do it."

-"But I can't possibly drive a car without a steering wheel!" Ray yelled, "What, are you psycho?"

-"Well, we can drive it..."

--Ray screamed, "Well you guys are psycho super humans, of course you can do it. Me? I'm just an average human!"

-"Your point is?" Biscuit asked, "Look at the engines. See? We swapped engines, now yours is the Ferrari one, and his is the Beetle one."

-Ray is suddenly very confident. "Ha! Now who's gonna win?" he asked Pepper. "I dunno," Pepper said in what he thought was an innocent tone. Then Ray's spirit drops and gets  
mashed to the floor. "Wait, I'm really gonna die now, he may be slow, but even with the speed, I can't turn... I'm so so so dead," he says.

-"Dammit, he saw through our prank," both Biscuit and Pepper thought.

-"Okay, get your ass into the car and start the engines!" Biscuit yells. –Ray's pleading as Biscuit and Pepper shove him into the car. –At the same time, Kai gets up. "Hey! Look!  
Kai's awake!"

-"So? I only want you to drive..." Pepper says. "Okay, ready, set, go!" Biscuit yells.

--Ray, not wanting to do this all over again, starts the engine. He zooms off the stage (yes, they're still on the stage) and crashes into a wall. Kai sees a car flying over him and  
shakes his head.

--Pepper sees Ray's attempt to escape and switches engines with Ray. Then he zooms past Ray and takes the blow himself.

--Biscuit's just standing there. Hoping that Pepper had gotten a concussion. She liked him and all but he was sometimes damn irritating.

--Kai lay there, hoping that Ray had not been killed, and that he could faint more often.

--Pepper grinned in the car with a sense of achievement.

--Ray sat in the car, wondering what he was doing in Pepper's car.

* * *

I'm so sorry, to cut it short like this... Review, and I'll update faster, okay? I'm super tired today. Sorry for the short chappie too. I know it's very wierd, and I apologise, once again. I'm sorry.

Signed, Kou On.


	5. Coconut, anyone?

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. My computer broke down, so I wasn't able to update in such a long time. And now my computer's internet doesn't work... So how did I get this online? Simple, use my bros computer.

* * *

So, since the last time, Ray was sitting in Pepper's car, Kai was hoping that Ray wasn't dead, Biscuit was hoping that Pepper had a concussion, and Pepper was sitting in his car.

* * *

Suddenly, Pepper disappeared. Ray did too. To Kai, whole world seemed to be spinning around and around. He jumped up. And

promptly fell down again. Biscuit appeared over him. Kai shook his head. "What?" he muttered. Biscuit grabbed Kai's hand and pulled

him up, away and somewhere else. They reappeared in a dark green room."Backstage," Biscuit told Kai. Kai nodded bearily. Wherever

he was, he didn't like it. A girl just slightly shorter than Biscuit appeared in the room with them. She had long black hair reaching her

ankles, her fringe covered up to her nose. She was wearing a chinese stlyed, long-sleeved shirt and pants. "This is Coconut. She'll be

choosing what you guys have to do from now on. No more following a little sheet of paper," Biscuit said, nodding to Coconut. Coconut

nodded back and bowed. "Pleased to be of service," she told Kai and Ray, who had mystically appeared next to Kai. Both Kai and Ray

shuddered. How did they get themselves lured into this death trap? Coconut started telling Kai and Ray what they had to do the moment

they walked out of the dark green room."Next, you will have to jump from here-" Biscuit pointed to an 'X' marked on the ground with

masking tape "-to there," Biscuit pointed to a line (again in masking tape) about half a metre away from the 'X'. "Kai, you do it," Pepper

shouted from the shadows. Kai snarled and leapt at Pepper, knocking him over. "Man! Biscuit's the cutest, but I get pounced on the

most," he joked. Kai's snarl deepened as he placed a hand on Pepper's chin, ready to snap Pepper's head off. At that moment, a

mysterious force lifted Kai off Pepper and slammed him onto the 'X'. The crowd of sadistics appeared and cheered. (A/N: I don't know

where they came from) "Now, jump!" Biscuit told Kai. Kai felt compelled to do so (A/N: I don't know what compelled means). So he

jumped. And landed right before the line. "Huh?" Coconut waved a pale hand, and the line jumped away from Kai. "Cheater!" Kai

scowled. Ray agreed. Coconut waved her hand again, and Kai floated up into the air. "Be happy you survived it," she murmured as a pit

of boiling lava appeared between the 'X' and the line, courtesy of Pepper. Kai nodded. "I'm happy it made it," he told Biscuit. Biscuit

smiled and nodded, pushing Coconut's hand down. Kai drifted down slowly. He lay down on the floor, quivering slightly. Stuck in a

gameshow with one ugly male loser host, two stunning and mysterious female co-hosts and one useless partner wasn't as fun or heroic as

he wished it.

* * *

Tadaaah! Not bad a story, huh? And after I haven't written any for so long, right? Haha. I don't know how it evolved to this, but I'm hating it. There aren't enough hyphens.Sorry. Please review. I get allergies if reviews don't reach me. Doctors call the illness "Reviewlessticus Withdrawalus" in other words known as Loneliness Without Reviews. I don't know how I got it, but please, review and keep me healthy.

Signed, Kou On.


End file.
